dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 39: Out of Control Transforming - Super Saiyan 7 Goku (Xz)
Dragonball Xz, dark TRUNKS Saga, Episode 39 - "Out of Control Transforming - Super Saiyan 7 Goku" Episode Guide dark TRUNKS fires his Negative Big Bang Kameha eha Masenko at Super Saiyan 6 Goku. "Negative Big Bang Kamehameha Masenko x100!" dark TRUNKS yells. Goku is hit straight on and with a cry of pain, dark TRUNKS looks pleased. Then suddenly the ray of gold appears from Goku's aura and then his entire aura blasts golden, too. "You've got to be fucking KIDDING me!" dark TRUNKS yells out as Goku's pain turns into a roar of anger. "RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Goku cries out as dark TRUNKS' Negative Big Bang Kamehameha Masenko x1000 is destroyed. Goku pants as he growls out in anger, the light fading so you can see him. dark TRUNKS uncovers his eyes and drops his jaw. The camera shows Goku, floating there but he looks fifferent. Instead of being a Super Saiyan 5 with a golden crest of hair, he is now a Super Saiyan 5 with entitely golden hair. Even the hair on his chest is golden. So is his tail. Goku's pure white eyesopen up in extreme anger as he roars out again as he charges a huge Kamehameha in his hands. "RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" "No...fucking...way...how the shit did this bastard become a Super Saiyan 7!? And I thought that his Super Saiyan 6 was impossible to beat...I'm so screwed." dark TRUNKS thinks to himself in his head. Super Saiyan 7 Goku fires off his Kmaehameha with a roar of anger. dark TRUNKS is about to teleport away, but the beam is just way too fast. dark TRUNKS is caught in the meab and flung into a mountainside. dark TRUNKS then fires out a beam from the large massive hole in the side of the mountain at Goku. Gooku just watches as it slams into his head, doing absolutely nothing. dark TRUNKS and Goku begin to fight for the rest of the episode, trading blows back and forth. dark TRUNKS can't do a thing to Goku though. All dark TRUNKS does does not damage to Goku and everything Goku does completely destroys dark TRUNKS. dark TRUNKS is spitting up blood at this point and he feels that the fight is hopeless. Then dark TRUNKS sees something that catches his attention. you see the camera focus on something in the distance. It focuses on the dead body of dark CELL. dark TRUNKS laughs as he gets the best idea ever. Goku is roaring as he charges a massive Spirit Bomb above his head at an amarlming rate. dark TRUNKS yells out, "That's it Goku. I've had enough of your games." dark TRUNKS beggins cahrging energy. A black aura engulfs dark TRUNKS and grows massively. "Time to show you what an Eternal Dragon is capable of!" the Aura takes the form of Black Smoke Shenron, but without any features. Just the siloette. "The true Dark Copy! Time to show you the DARK ASSIMILATION!" With that, the Black Smoke Sehnron aura looks like it roars as dark TRUNKS cries out as he charges even more. The aura dragon splits into five and fires out across the battlefield. Each dragon hits a member of the dark FIVE. The auras on the dead dark GIVE begin to charge and grow about half the size of dark TRUNKS' aura. The dragon auras connecting dark TRUNKS with the dark FIVE grows thicker as Goku fires his Spirit Bomb. The camera zooms into dark TRUNKS' face, his eyes entirely glowing red as you hear Black Smoke Shenron speak out in a very loud and booming mental telepath sounding voice, "You're through!" Category:Fan Fiction Category:Episodes